Trapped
by rukelover
Summary: I wrote this when I read about the elevator spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this story when I read about the elevator spoiler. I had not read about the panic attack yet so it takes a little different turn. Also I had it finished on Sunday already but unfortunately I had to wait 2 days before I could post here. I hope you enjoy it anyway : )**

Dr. Reid Oliver was crouched on his desk staring at his computer. An extremely long and exhausting day had crept into his bones and made them aching and heavy. With every intention of finishing today's paperwork before heading home he tried to keep his eyelids from sliding shut again and again. Every time he opened them he read a few lines and wondered why the text did not make any sense. The small black letters were going from the screen to his eyes but not from his eyes to the brain.

'Screw it, this will still be here tomorrow.' he thought to himself as the tiredness got heavier and heavier and he noticed he'd not be able to shake it off anymore. So he snapped his laptop shut and gathered the folders on his desk to place them back into their drawers.

When he was done he stretched and moved over to the window. The hospital's parking space was nearly empty and the concrete was sparkling with rain and the orange glow from the street lights.

Great he thought to himself more rain. In the distance he could see the lights of a highway and a small village somewhere in the background. He remained still for a while enjoying the calm before he reached for his jacket and headed for the door.

Luke pulled the door of Bob's office shut behind him and reached down for the zipper of his jacket.

When he had come here three hours ago he had hoped that the discussion would be brief and that he could head home to call it an early night but then Bob had been called in for emergency surgery and not wanting to postpone the decisions about the funding had asked Luke to wait in his office. When he had finally been available the meeting had taken longer than intended and now Luke just wanted to head home and fall into his bed.

He moved along the dimly lit corridor when he heard the sound of an opening elevator. He quickened his steps, sprinted towards the hall and threw himself between the already closing doors.

''Are you trying to give me a heart attack?'' Dr. Oliver asked visibly annoyed with Luke's sudden presence.

''Sorry .'' Luke said with a defensive tone in his voice and leaned against the door. When his back touched the grey metal he felt a jolting and suddenly the lights began to flicker.

''What the hell?'' He jumped away from the doors fighting to regain his balance.

''Oh great .And I thought being stuck in a small town with you was a problem.''

''Well this is obviously not my fault.'' Luke waved his hands around for emphasis.

Dr. Oliver nodded folding his arms in front of his chest.

''But if you had not insisted on jumping in at the last moment at least I would be in here alone now enjoying the quiet instead of listening to you talking without an end which I am sure will happen.''

''What the hell is your problem?'' Luke stepped closer looking at him with a defying glance in his eyes.

''What are you doing here anyway I thought you and Noah had broken up. Or are you trying to buy your way back to him after all.''

Luke stepped back again looking Dr. Oliver up and down.

''You really have to be a jerk all the time don't you?''

''No. I'm just saying what I think but I can easily see though why that would irritate most people. Especially someone like you whose money has probably always been a good guarantee to have people pay them a lip service.''

''You are unbelievable.'' Luke shook his head incredulously. ''I just gave you millions to fund your hospital and you just stand there talking to me like that.'' Luke had stepped closer again and was gesturing between the two of them.

''See. That's exactly what I am talking about. I am grateful for that but like it or not you still did not buy me which leaves me with the right to think on my own.''

Luke shook his head looking for words.

''And I am sure you probably really don't understand why it would have been an issue for your boyfriend to be financially dependent on you.''

Luke jumped forward with one step grabbing Reid's jacket with both hands and pinned him back against the wall.

''I am telling you for the last time now. Stay the hell out of a relationship you know nothing about!''

With his body trapped between the wall and Luke's Dr. Oliver felt a sudden rush go through his stomach that he thought was adrenalin from the shock but as he met the pair of brown eyes full of anger and emotion he could not turn his gaze away. He had never know anyone as emotional and impulsive as Luke Snyder and he now finally had to admit that it turned him on beyond possible. By the way he was looking at him Reid could tell that Luke's mood had switched too. He heard him gulp and exhale sharply. His own breathing was getting faster as well and the only thing he saw where those lips that were just an inch away from his own.

Luke's gaze was travelling between his mouth and his eyes without doubt he was searching them for any sign to encourage or stop him. In the air there was a mix of electricity and plastic silence that seemed to take up all the space and pushed them closer together. He could hear Luke's breathing fill the silence around them. Reid wanted to search the pair of brown eyes that were staring at him but he could just not look away from those lips. They were pressed together and parted again and now glistening with saliva. At the sight of it his own lips parted and he could not keep his eyelids from falling shut. As he felt Luke moving closer he smelled soap and freshly washed clothes. Just a second later he felt Luke's lips against his own. He had been holding his breath for too long and at the breaking of the tension a deep sigh escaped his mouth.

Luke had at first just given in to the urge to connect their lips but when Reid had closed his eyes and moaned like that he was on fire within a second. He reached behind the other man's neck with his right hand bringing their bodies closer together as the kiss turned from innocent to passionate in a glimpse. Unaware of where they were Luke let take over his urges and started tugging at buttons and zippers with his free hand. By the way Reid was sucking on his bottom lip and by the sounds that he made Luke could tell he was not going to stop him. They both struggled out of their jackets without breaking the kiss and as soon as he was done Reid slung his arms around Luke's body again.

Luke moved his hands along Reid's back slipping them under the shirt hanging lose on his shoulders. With a small move he slid it off them and then broke the kiss to get rid of his own shirt. Just two seconds later he leaned back in craving to feel warm soft lips against his own again. Reid in turn reached between them to undo their pants when he felt a sudden jolting.

Dr. Oliver hastily pulled away from Luke throwing himself against the wall to hit the emergency stop.

He looked back at Luke whose expression was asking ,What the hell?'

''Well I don't know about you Mr. Snyder but I don't want to look like that when I get out of this elevator right across the night nurse's desk.'' He reached down for their shirts and threw Luke's at him before starting to button his own. Luke tried to avoid the other man's gaze as he fixed his belt and turned towards the mirror to straighten his hair.

Reid looked back over his shoulder to make sure that Luke was done before he pushed the go button.

Just a minute later they squeezed through the opening doors trying to keep their distance.

The night nurse smiled as they past her by and stepped out on the street each one turning into his direction without another word.

Let me know if you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody thank you so much for all the nice review : ) it makes me really happy to read them.**

**Here's chapter two I hope you enjoy it just as much.**

When Dr .Oliver closed the door behind him he was relieved to see that Katie had obviously gone to bed already. The living room was dark except for the dim glow coming from a small floor lamp that she always let lit during the night. After he had dropped his keys on the dresser he remained motionless in the middle of the room not really knowing what to do.

There was nothing left from the weariness he had felt earlier in his office. He was well awake now and on wire. A mixture of guilt, anger and unsatisfied desire kept rattling his brain making it impossible to form any coherent thoughts .

Finally he took off his jacket and placed it on the couch on his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and reached out for a bottle of mineral water. When he had poured himself a glass he placed the bottle on the counter and headed back to the living room. Sitting down on the couch he noticed that his heart was still beating a bit too fast. He held out his right hand to check whether it was shaking. It was perfectly calm.

He wanted to arrange his thoughts, wanted to think about what had happened back at Memorial why it had happened but there was nothing in his mind but pictures. The picture of Luke suddenly standing next to him in the elevator and then more vivid and real the pictures of them kissing, undressing each other with their bodies pressed together. No matter how much he would have liked to, there was no way he could deny it. He had been standing in an elevator making out with Luke Snyder and if the break-down would have lasted they would probably have slept together. He placed his empty glass on the table and went over to the bookshelf. After briefly looking at the books he picked out the handbook of neurosurgery and headed upstairs for his bedroom.

The first thing Luke noticed when he stepped on the street was the brush of cold air against his hot skin. It had stopped raining and the air smelled cold and windy. He wanted to turn around but then resisted the urge and walked straight on to where he had parked his car three hours ago. When he had finally gotten there he kept walking. The turn things had taken had left him confused and sexually frustrated and he knew that he was too emotional to fall asleep now anyway.

placed his coffee to go on the passenger's seat to reach back for the seatbelt. After a quick look into the mirrors he started the engine and pulled out of Katie's driveway. Usually he liked the twenty minutes drive to the hospital. His moment alone to have a coffee and clear his head for the day but today he just felt awkward and the only thing he could think of was that he did not want to see Luke. He had no idea what to do about it and he hated it when he didn't know his way around a situation. It left him tense and irritated. But there was no way out of this he would have to lie in the bed he had made and that annoyed him even more. It hadn't happened to him in a long time that his feelings had taken over and gotten him into such an embarrassing situation. Usually he was the one shaking his head over that kind of people.

The only thing that lifted his mood a little was that he would only have to confront Luke at 16.30 when their meeting with the architect was scheduled.

As Luke entered the lobby of the Lakeview he took a quick look around and spotted Dr. Oliver who was walking back and forth between the elevator and the reception desk. He was wearing a suit and a dark purple shirt without a tie. Luke shook his wrist to take a glance at his watch. 16.20.

Dr. Oliver was early and he wondered for how long he had actually already been there.

Before walking over towards the waiting man Luke remained still for a few moments just watching him from a safe distance. Obviously ha was nervous and it was strange to see him in another mode than over-confident and sure of himself

When he saw Luke approaching he immediately held his steps and strained his muscles.

''Hello Mr. Snyder.'' he said in a matter-of-factly tone holding out his hand for Luke to shake.

Of course Luke thought to himself he would rather bite of his tongue than acknowledge what had happened last night. But two could play at that game he thought as he took Dr. Oliver's hand making a huge step towards him with a radiant smile. Dr. Oliver flinched nearly tripping over a tall potted plant.

''The meeting takes place in conference room 21. That's on the seventh floor'' Luke explained as he turned around to push the elevator button.

''I'll take the stairs.'' Dr. Oliversaid a little too quickly before he turned around and walked away leaving behind a mischievously smiling Luke.

The conference room was spacious and filled with daylight due to the numerous large window going all around the walls. After an exchange of handshakes and names Luke placed a briefcase on the table and snapped it open.

''This is a detailed budget analysis compiled by myself and Hughes and a few of my suggestions how to spread the money.'' Luke stated handing out two files to the architect and his assistant.

''For any further budget related questions you would have to contact me and for any information that requires medical knowledge you'll have to address Dr. Oliver.''

''He will also be the one to make the final decision.'' Luke added and held out the remaining file to Dr. Oliver. When he reached for it Luke pretended to drop it and waited for Dr. Oliver to pick it up until he bent forward too.

''Oh sorry.'' he said with an innocent smile as their bodies clashed.

The two men across the table had not noticed anything but Luke had felt the sudden tensing in the other men's body and he had also heard him exhale sharply when their hands touched. From the corner of his eyes he could also see the uncomfortable expression on Dr. Oliver's face as they sat down again.

closed the door of his office behind him and leaned back in his chair. Finally he was alone again far away from this annoying meeting and more important far away from Luke Snyder. Even though he was relieved enough that against his expectations Luke had not insisted on bringing the incident up he still felt terribly uncomfortable around him. Mostly because he was embarrassed but also because he could not stop looking at him or wanting him close.

He hated the power this young man had over him and what annoyed him even more was the fact that after last night he could not pretend anymore that it was not real. It forced him to admit to himself that he was sexually attracted to Luke Snyder.

Dr. Oliver took a deep breath and sat up straight in his chair again reaching for the waiting paperwork.

Ok maybe he had enjoyed what had happened last night and maybe he was craving for more but he was not a slave to it. Those were still just feelings and he had a brain to control them.

What had happened yesterday was over the line. He should not have given into an urge he could just as well control and it would not happen to him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys with a little bit of a delay chapter 3 coming up. **

**Enjoy : )**

Luke held on to his coffee to go as he pushed through the crowd aiming for a free seat in the corner.

Java's was buzzing with the afternoon rush and Luke was now tugged in between the wall and a large group of Italian tourists. He pushed away the leftovers on the table trying to find enough room to place the blueprints of the neurology wing. The architect had sent them in the morning and he was now supposed to take them to the hospital for Dr. Oliver's approval.

The lines and notes on the paper were only interesting for so long until the chattering, the soft music and the sound of the coffee machine lulled his mind away from them. With his coffee in both hands he leaned back in his armchair and looked around the room.

Since it was unusually cold for this time of the year most people were wearing jackets and some even scarves. Across the room a teenage couple was kissing and suddenly pictures from two nights ago flashed back into his mind. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the memory for a few moments until he realized what he was doing and quickly chased the thought away again.

It was one thing to tease Dr. Oliver when he wanted to pretend nothing had happened but this was something else. He had just broken up with the love of his life there was no way he could want another man. Besides he didn't want to be attracted to someone who didn't even like him.

At the sound of the entrance door opening he instinctively lifted his head and saw Noah standing in the doorframe.

A feeling of guilt overcame him when the thought crossed his mind. ‚Thank God he can't see me.'

Luke was not ready to think about what had happened two day ago and he was not ready either to face the ruins of a relationship that he thought would last forever. He waited until Noah had disappeared in the queue before he grabbed his stuff and sneaked out, feeling like a criminal.

* * *

''You have to take a look at those and then we are supposed to meet the architects for dinner tonight.''

Dr. Oliver looked annoyed as he grabbed the plans from Luke's hand.

''Why dinner? Why don't they just come here I tell them what's not working and they're gone.''

''Well that's just how business works and besides several members of the foundation are going to be there too they want to know what's happening with the money.''

''They know.''

''Oh come on you know what I mean put on a tie and a smile and tell them what they want to hear.''

''I'm not good at that.''

''Get out.'' The sarcastic tone in Luke's voice was a perfect match to his expression.

He reached into his pocket and held out a business card to Dr. Oliver.

''I see you at this address at 19.30.'' he said and turned around without waiting for an answer.

When Dr. Oliver pulled into the parking lot dusk was already spreading beneath the trees and the numerous lights around the restaurant gave the site a surreal flair. It was situated a little above street level and a flight of stairs led up to a big terrace. The rain was glistening on the terracotta tiles and through the white framed windows he could only see empty tables.

He took a glance at his watch to make sure he wasn't too early and pulled the door open.

Having no idea what name the reservation was made to he just guessed as a waiter approached him.

''I'm with Mr. Snyder.'' he said.

''Please follow me Sir.''

The waiter led him through an empty room that was decorated in holiday and beach style. Entering another room he finally pointed at a table tugged in between the window and a large antique wooden shelf. This part of the restaurant was totally different with its dark red walls and mainly wooden interior. The only touch of white were the table clothes but there was a red candle in the middle of every table. After a few handshakes and greetings he sat down on the free chair beside Luke and reached out for his menu.

Luke took a sip of his wine and risked a glance to his left. He knew that Dr. Oliver didn't like business talk so he had made sure to keep that chair free for him. He was seated between Luke and the window and thus could easily stay mostly out of the conversation if he wished to. Opposite him there was the architect's assistant who did not really like chatting either, as Luke had recently found out. Like this he was sure that Dr. Oliver would not have the worst time tonight.

While he pretended to be listening Dr. Oliver occasionally took a sip of his white wine and looked around the room. The shelf behind their table was not the only piece of wooden furniture. There was a buffet standing under one of the windows and by the back wall there was a large dresser with a picture of a beach scene standing on it. Right beside it there was an open fireplace framed by red tiles.

Luke was talking to one of the foundation's members and when he turned around to answer the architect's question Dr. Oliver could see the golden sparkles that the candle light was reflecting into his brown eyes. The sight of it made his heart jump and all of a sudden he could not look away anymore.

'You don't want him.' he tried to reassure himself but the wine was telling another story.

Finally he could think of an effective distraction. He just joined into the conversation, practically leading it for the rest of the evening.

''Wow you talked a lot in there.'' Luke's expression was showing his surprise and delight.

''Well I thought for 5 million I could make an effort.'' They both laughed and turned to walk towards the stairs.

''You know I think you did good in there. I think they like you, I wonder how you did that.'' Luke said teasingly.

''Oh come on you don't hate me anymore.''

Luke turned around smiling and nodded his head.

''What about you do you still hate me?''

Was it the wine or the way he had asked it or maybe the answer he was expecting but something gave Dr. Oliver a sudden strange feeling in his stomach. Here they were, both a little tipsy, Luke looking incredibly hot and he just wanted to say. No. I desire you. I want you.

The words wanted out, making his heart race. Luke was looking directly at him but obviously not really expecting an answer. He was just standing there making him go crazy with those eyes. And then he stepped close. They were standing on top of the stairs with nothing but the sound of the wind around them.

Dr. Oliver knew he should have taken a step back but he couldn't so he just closed his eyes and waited for Luke to kiss him. The kiss was tender and cautious, Luke's tongue brushing softly against his own. He was sure he would worry about this in the morning but tonight he just did not have the heart to deny himself what he so badly wanted.

''They have hotel rooms.'' Luke whispered as he pulled away for a moment.

'' Can you just get two, I'll be back in a minute. ''

He leaned in again for another kiss before he rushed off to his car.

When he went through the glove department looking for the condoms he did not think one second about changing his mind. He was feverish with wine and desire and too excited about what was lying ahead of him to have second thoughts. When he came back into the lobby Dr. Oliver was standing at the foot of the staircase holding two keys in his hand. They walked up to the first floor silently. After a quick look around the corridor Luke unlocked one of the rooms and threw the two keys on the dresser beside the door.

For a few seconds they just stood there neither of them speaking until Luke took off his jacket and stepped closer. As their lips connected they both sighed and reached out simultaneously to pull the other one closer. They kept kissing for a while running their hands along each other's bodies only stopping every now and then to get rid of a shirt or a belt. Still kissing they walked over to the bed. Luke sat down and leaned back pulling Reid on top of him.

He sighed deeply at the feeling of their bare skin touching and placed his hands on Reid's back to pull him even closer. Reid reached around Luke's neck to steady himself and with his free hand he caressed his way down from Luke's cheek along his neck over his chest. When he'd reached the hips he moved slightly to the side to get better access and Luke arched his back as he felt the soft palm on his stomach and a thumb under the waistband of his boxers. The sight of Luke lying beneath him with his eyes closed and his lips parted and the soft sighs rushed through his whole body and made his desire grow nearly uncontrollable. It was hard to not just give into it right away but he wanted this to last. He did not just want a quick release of sexual tension he wanted to really make love to him.

When Luke woke up he felt a soft brush of air on his face. He opened his eyes and in the warm glow of the bedside lamp he could see that the window was tilted. Still sleepy he stretched out his arm and noticed that the other side of the bed was empty.

Before his mind could process the thought he drifted off to sleep again and when he opened his eyes a few minutes later he could see a silhouette in the bathroom door.

Luke smiled as Reid walked into the room his hair wet and a large white towel slung around his hips.

'''I thought you were gone.'' Luke mumbled sleepily still smiling.

Reid just silently walked over to the bed and bent down to kiss Luke's lips. Then he let the towel drop on the floor and crept under the covers pressing his body against Luke's warm back.


	4. Chapter 4

''Noah.''

Dr. Oliver was glad that Noah could only hear the surprise in his voice but not see the look of panic on his face.

''Dr. Oliver?'' Noah sounded surprised as well but even more irritated.

''What are you doing in Luke's room?''

''It's not. Mr. Snyder's room … I mean. He's staying in…'' Reid bent over to get a glance at the second key he had carelessly thrown on the dresser last night.

''Number seven.'' he said finally.

''They told me number nine down at the reception.''

''Yeah we both stayed here. We had some wine during the business diner last night and then neither of us wanted to drive. We probably accidently switched the keys after booking I don't know.''

''Is that the sound of a shower?'' Noah stepped closer as he concentrated on the sound he had just perceived.

''Yes it is. I'm not alone which is why I would ask you to leave now. Like I said it's number seven just down the hall.''

The determined tone in Dr. Oliver's voice made Noah take a step back. Suddenly realizing how intrusive he was actually being he frowned in embarrassment and turned around.

''You have to get dry, dressed and out of here.'' Dr. Oliver said as he tore open the bathroom door and reached for a towel to throw into the shower.

Luke pushed aside the curtain and tilted his head frowning.

''I know you have issues in the affection department but don't you think that's a little strong?'' he said grinning to himself.

''You won't be joking in a minute.'' Reid stepped closer and held out the towel for Luke to grab.

‚''Noah was here. He'll be knocking at your room in a few seconds expecting you to open the door.''

''What?'' Luke nearly slipped on the wet tiles as he grabbed the towel and jumped out of the shower.

''What is Noah doing here?''

‚''No idea.'' Dr Oliver crossed his arms in front of his chest and shrugged.

''Shit what do we do know.'' Luke tossed the towel into the corner and tried to force his jeans up his still wet legs.

‚''Shit what am I going to tell him?'' Luke cursed as he stumbled over his own feet.

''Just tell him the truth.''

‚''Are you kidding me?'' Luke shook his head as he buttoned his shirt.

''Well the only thing not suspicious would have been you opening that door a minute ago and I fear that chance has come and gone.''

Luke stormed out of the bathroom and bent down to gather his shoes.

''Just go there and simply tell him…''

''What exactely?'' Luke looked up raising his eyebrows in expectation.

Reid opened his mouth to speak but then just exhaled and shrugged.

''I'll go see if I can convince him to leave just sit down and wait here.''

* * *

''Noah?'' Luke instinctively took a step back as he opened the door.

Noah was just standing there waiting for him to say something, his face displaying an angry frown.

''What's wrong?'' Luke finally asked more pro forma than for actual information. The expression on Noah's face was all too tell tale and it would have been an utter surprise if what was to come now was not what Luke expected.

'' Were you two already sleeping together when we were still a couple?''

There it was. Luke had been hoping until the last moment but now there was no way around this anymore. After what had happened the night before he would have truly liked to find out for himself what was going on and now he would have to explain it to someone else and Noah of all people. Why did things always have to go wrong in the worst way they could?

''We're not sleeping together at all Noah.''

''Oh please Luke don't do that. If you really can't handle it better to cover your affair than you shouldn't have one. Did you really think that this morning's show would have convinced anyone?''

''No Noah it's the truth. I mean yes we did… It was me taking that shower in room this morning but there was nothing. There is nothing between us it just happened last night; none of us had intended to…''

''Oh so you just fuck him and see what it is afterwards. Since when are you such a slut?''

''Come again.'' this choice of words had taken him by surprise. In the four years he had known him he had never seen Noah so angry and his reacting that emotionally left him dumbfounded.

''You break up with me because I cannot commit to you and then not even two weeks later you go and have sex no strings attached with someone you don't even like? Have you got any idea what that makes me feel like?''

Noah was now yelling and Luke not sure what to say in his defense just moved his lips looking for words.

'' I don't know what to tell you.'' he finally said sounding as confused as he looked.

''How about something really stupid like you were not supposed to find out.''

''There is nothing to find out it just happened I don't know what to do with it myself.'' Luke paused looking down at his shoes before he raised his head to speak again

''This is not how this was supposed to go Noah.''

''Well that must really suck for you.''

Luke wanted to think of anything he could say to calm Noah down or to explain his point a little better to him but he had already turned around and was now feeling his way down the driveway.

''Just drop it. Luke'' he said without looking back.

Luke remained glued to the same spot for another few minutes following Noah with his eyes still not looking away when he had already disappeared behind the corner.

Finally he closed the door and leaned back against it dropping his face into his left hand. He closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers over the skin on his temples.

Where the hell was this supposed to go from here he thought to himself. Noah was not there anymore asking for answers but he would still have to find some for himself.

With an annoyed sigh on his lips he dragged himself towards the kitchen and picked up a glass of mineral water. Then he dropped himself on the couch in the living room and began to wait for the revelation that would bring light into this chaos.

* * *

''Why did you sleep with me?'' Luke stepped forward as soon as the entrance door was opened.

''Well come on in.'' Dr. Oliver moved aside making room for Luke to enter the living room of Katie's house.

''I'm serious.'' Luke said his eyes still narrowed with a questioning gaze.

''Why did you do that. You don't let yourself go. You don't seem at all like someone who would be overpowered by his urges so _why_?''

''Well I could ask you the same thing.'' Dr. Oliver stated calmly not looking away from the younger man facing him.

Luke was not irritated by this reply at all. He had come here with a plan and he would go through with it.

''But I'm asking you.'' he stepped closer with a determined tone in his voice and an innocent smile on his lips.

''I thought that was self explanatory.'' Dr. Oliver said trying to sound matter-of-factly.

‚''People sleep together because they feel sexually attracted to each other that is the simple but true reason.''

''There is something else to it.'' Luke pinched his eyes, stepping yet closer not giving Reid any chance to turn his gaze away from him.

‚''After what happened in the elevator the other day I was sure you wanted me but still you chose to pretend nothing had happened instead of getting what you were longing for. What has changed?''

''Nothing has changed Mr. Snyder.'' Luke let his eyes drop down to the other man's lips and then travel over the rest of his face.

''Yes it has.'' Luke was still standing just an inch away from Dr. Oliver's face looking directly into his eyes. ''What made you change your mind?''

Dr. Oliver tried to hold the gaze that was searching his face for any kind of reaction. How he hated the way Luke could figure him out. Rarely he had met people who cared to take a closer look after he had made his over confident and hostile appearance. But Luke would just not let go and leave it at the first superficial impression. The way this young kid could read him so easily made him nervous and insecure.

''Nothing changed my mind.'' Reid said trying to keep his voice steady.

''Yes it did. And I know what it is.'' Luke reached out to place his hand on Reid's cheek and leaned in to connect their lips. He licked briefly over Reid's bottom lip until he pulled back again looking directly into the blue eyes in front of him.

There we go he thought a satisfied smile on his lips. The pokerface was gone and a mix of worry, desire and surrender was displayed in Reid eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone this one's a bit shorter but don't worry I plan to update by tomorrow night.**

**I hope you enjoy reading :)**

Luke moved his thumb, softly brushing it over the skin underneath. When he saw Dr. Oliver's gaze drop to his mouth he licked his lips and left them parted.

''What exactly do you know Mr. Snyder?'' Dr. Oliver immediately regretted speaking those words when he heard how breathy and even needy his own voice suddenly sounded.

''I know that you want me.'' Luke took another step forward until he was standing close enough to press their bodies against each other from shoulders to knees. He took a moment to savor the reaction this move provoked until he went on.

''But…'' he paused again placing another kiss on the soft lips just an inch away from his own.

''That I already knew after what had happened in the elevator.''

Dr. Oliver wanted to say something to make him stop talking but there were just words that could not get past his dry throat. Looking up he could see the want and desire in Luke's eyes and he foolishly hoped that his own were not giving him away that easily as well.

‚Get a grip' he tried to tell himself. ‚There is no excuse for being so mesmerized by some young spoiled kid who obviously came here to mess with your head.'

But Luke's warm breath against his face made him sigh and he cursed inwardly as he noticed the self satisfied smile spreading on Luke's lips.

Luke leaned in for another kiss until he pulled away and stepped back looking straight into Dr. Oliver's eyes.''

''Yesterday however you were making_ love_ to me.''

Dr. Oliver suddenly felt a lump of panic built in his stomach. There was no way this conversation could go down that road. The adrenalin from the shock gave him a sudden kick and he took advantage of it to turn the tables around on Luke.

''So you think you have me figured out.'' he asked his voice suddenly calm and steady. He stepped closer pushing Luke back with him as he walked on a cold defying gaze on his face. Still surprised by the sudden swing of mood between them Luke stumbled back until the wall stopped him.

Dr. Oliver stepped yet a bit closer forcing Luke to look at him like he had done before.

''So I have feelings for you and what are you going to do with that now?'' he paused to let the words sink in.

''According to the entrance you just made I guess that you're on top of the situation and have everything sorted out. You forget about Noah now and get it on with me?''

Being caught red handed Luke's mood definitely shifted from self satisfied to nervous and he began to shift uncomfortably as he tried to avoid Dr. Oliver's gaze.

''Was that your plan?'' The pair of blue eyes was still fixed on his face though and Luke frowned as tried to read in them. Anger, frustration, deception maybe even?

Before he could figure it out had let go off him and stepped back.

''Get out of here.'' he said pointing his head towards the door.

Luke wanted to protest, frustrated with the turn things had taken but the look on Dr. Oliver's face quickly made him changed his mind and he simply left without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

''What are you doing here I thought I had kicked you out?''

Dr. Oliver moved forward blocking the doorframe with his body, determined to end this conversation before it could start.

''I wanted to apologize.'' Luke paused moving his gaze from Dr. Oliver's lips up to eye level

,,And answer your questions.''

Dr. Oliver did not step aside forcing Luke to remain glued to the doorstep.

''Can I come in.'' Luke asked, his voice steady and calm.

''Please?''

With an annoyed sigh Dr. Oliver took just a little step back leaving barely enough room for Luke to move on the other side of the door step.

''Look I am really sorry about earlier. I probably chose the wrong way to get my point across but I still came here for a reason.''

''And I ended the conversation for a reason.''

''Would you just please hear me out? I said I'm sorry. And I do know that it was out of line to claim answers from you when I am in fact the one who needs to sort things out.''

Luke waited a few seconds until he was sure his words had hit their target. When he saw a little bit of the hostility disappear from Dr. Oliver's face he took a deep breath and went on.

''Now about the questions, No I'm not on top of the situation and I absolutely don't have everything sorted out. And concerning the feelings you have for me I don't plan on letting you pretend you never said that nor showed them to me last night. ''

''Are you finished?''

Luke just nodded now slightly smiling

''Good.''

Dr. Oliver stepped closer his arms crossed in front of his chest.

''What about the last question? You did not answer that one.''

''That's because I can't.'' Luke said the confident smile still on his lips.

''And what am I supposed to do with that now?''

Dr. Oliver asked not willing to give up his defensive mode.

''You're supposed to tell me where this is going after last night.''

''It's not going anywhere. It happened and now it's over.''

''I don't want it to be over.''

Dr. Oliver frowned as he searched Luke's face . Obviously he had really meant to say this. There was no sign of regret or insecurity in his gaze. In fact he was not even making any effort to hide the lust and tenderness that were beginning to show in his eyes.

''What about Noah?'' It was the only thing he could think of as an answer.

''This has nothing to do with him.''

''How has this nothing to do with Noah?''

'' Because it's _you _I can't stop thinking about. ''

'' This has got to do with _you_.''

Luke paused and stepped a little closer leaning in almost close enough for a kiss before he went on in a soft voice.

''It's you who I want to make love to me tonight not Noah. And it's also you that I look forward to seeing every time I am at Memorial for whatever reason. Is that enough for you to give it a shot?''

Irritated and yet impressed by the fearless way Luke had just put his cards on the table at the risk of being turned down he felt his own walls crumble. When Luke leaned in the rest of the way he moved his arms away from his chest to let him close the distance between.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Luke's lips touched his, his arms instinctively wrapped around the slender body pressing against his chest. When Luke pushed his tongue past the parted lips into Reid's mouth he suddenly smiled into the kiss.

''What?''Reid pulled away, slightly smiling as well.

''You taste of chocolate did I interrupt you with your dinner?'' Luke asked playfully.

''My desert actually.'' Reid remained still for another few seconds to admire the delighted sparkling in Luke's eyes before he leaned back in to continue the kiss.

This time it was him leading the kiss and it was already more demanding and less cautious then the first one.

When he felt Reid's tongue against his again sucking and licking at the same time a rush went straight through Luke's body and he had to grab Reid's shirt with both hands at the sudden strong feeling. He felt his control vanish and when he heard himself moan deeply he pulled away and suggested a change of site before things would get too much out of hand.

Reid guided him towards the bedroom, hastily switching off a few lights along the way.

He closed the door and turned around to face Luke who was standing in the middle of the room unbuttoning his shirt. He just remained still, taking in the gorgeous sight of this young, beautiful man undressing in his bedroom, getting ready to have sex with him. He waited for Luke to finish and then reached up to Luke's shoulders gently pushing the fabric down.

Luke closed his eyes and stepped closer just enjoying the feeling of those hands on his back gently brushing up and down, both thumbs softly pushing into his muscles. He shivered at the thought of what those hand were actually capable of doing and how proud it made him feel.

Back then he had no idea why, but when he had told Mr. Judd what an incredible doctor Reid Oliver was he had actually felt proud of him and he still did. But tonight he was just looking forward to feeling those hands all over his body and to get to see the side of Dr. Oliver that everyone else did not know.

Not the confident, skilled, cold doctor walking around impressing and scaring everyone along the way but the man naked and vulnerable , coming apart in his arms. A sudden wave of affection washed through his body and made him break away from the heated kiss to lean his head against the soft fabric on Reid's shoulder.

He took a deep breath and then stepped back an inch leaving enough space between them so they could continue to undress each other. When they were both naked they leaned in for another kiss and started moving towards the bed still holding each other.

Luke sat down and pushed aside the covers to lie down on the sheets. Reid placed his arms on either side of Luke's body and paused a moment to take in the beauty that took away his breath. He looks so young he though as he let his eyes travel over Luke's face. There were no lines carved into this soft skin yet telling any stories and yet he could read it like a book due to those brown eyes that gave away every emotion of his.

They had been the first thing Reid had been attracted to when he had started falling for Luke Snyder and now they were the one thing he could not look at enough.

Desire and lust definitely suited them best he thought as he lowered himself to fully cover the warm body beneath him with his own. As soon as they'd started kissing again their hands began to move over soft and warm skin touching the other everywhere they could reach.

Luke shifted on his back spreading his legs as he felt Reid hand moved down his stomach along his hips . He shifted again to give him better access and a spark ran down his spine as Reid's touch shut out the rest of the world.

Right now his world only consisted of the feel of warm flesh pressing into his, the smell of hot clean skin and the sound of moaning and rustling sheets that filled the air around them.

Just a minute later he felt a rush of cold air on his stomach as Reid leaned over to reach for the nightstand. Luke rolled over to his stomach and closed his eyes waiting to feel the weight of Reid's body on his again.

As he carefully lowered himself on Luke's back Reid entwined their fingers and pinning their hands against the mattress . He heard Luke hold his breath as he started to push into his body and exhale with a deep sigh as he finally started to move. Sliding his other arm around Luke's shoulder and chest he steadied himself as he began to thrust deeper and stronger. Luke was moaning so blissfully and devotedly that it sent shivers of affection through Reid's body and he opened his eyes to take in the matching sight of the sounds that made him lose his composure.

His cheeks were flushed and glowing, his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted, still wet from the kisses they had shared earlier. Letting go of Luke's hand Reid reached down and started to stroke him slowly in the rhythm of their rocking hips.

Luke was the first of them to come and his name on those lips in that moments was the last bit Reid needed to hold his thrusts and let go off himself as well.

He leaned his head against Luke's shoulder just holding him for a few minutes not moving only trying to slow down his breathing. When they had both calmed down a bit he pulled away from the hot body in his arms to reluctantly get up. When he came back a few moments later Luke was lying on his side smiling at him his eyes glowing with satisfaction and bliss.

''What's that?'' Luke pointed his head towards a plate in Reid's hand.

''That's my desert. You interrupted me earlier remember.''

‚''I see.'' Luke tilted his head a playful smile on his lips. ''And now you have to catch up on something.''

Reid placed the chocolate cake on the nightstand and lay down on the bed again wrapping himself in the warm covers and the feeling of Luke's hot body entwined with his own.

''Don't worry I brought you a piece as well.''


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys **

**Thought I know mostly post over at LR Online I also wanted to post the last chapter here cause some of you might not be on that board. So now the story is complete.**

**Have fun reading : )**

Through the thick veil of morning tiredness Luke heard distant street noises that were beginning to pull him out of his sleep. Somebody was mowing a lawn and the numerous cars passing by in the street told him that it had to be after seven already. He could feel Reid shifting on the other side of the bed and suddenly he felt his stomach and chest pressed against his back. Luke smiled, his eyes still closed and snuggled up to the body behind him.

Reid ran his palm down Luke's arm and rested it on his hip bone softly caressing it with his fingertips.

When he moved closer to place a kiss on the bare skin of his shoulder Luke could feel that he was smiling. As the noise outside the window became louder and more distinct he reluctantly opened his eyes. There was no way he wanted to get up now and pull of today's duty plan. He wanted to stay here in this bed feeling nothing but the soft sheets and Reid's tender touches on his skin.

''I have to get up now.'' Reid leaned closer again and placed a soft kiss on the skin just below Luke's earlobe before he pulled away.

''Take your time to wake up.''

Luke shifted on his back and took a look around the room.

Suddenly it made him feel a little embarrassed that he was lying here in another man's bed, naked and exposed. He pushed the covers aside and got up to look for his clothes. When he was just about to bend down to pick up his boxers the door was flung open and Katie was standing in the middle of the room with two quick steps.

‚''Oh sorry.'' she turned her head away while she automatically walked back to the door.

‚''I heard the shower so I thought Reid was in it and … I had no idea that someone was with him I should have knocked anyway. ‚''

She was out of the door adding a few more sorrys along the way before Luke could even say something.

When Reid entered the bedroom again five minutes later he was surprised to see Luke sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed.

He tugged the towel around his hips and approached him, a questioning frown on his face.

''Katie knows. She just walked in on me getting dressed.''

Reid giggled to himself as he walked over to the dresser to pick out his clothes fort he day.

‚''What's so funny about that?'' Luke was slightly irritated.

He got up from the bed and started to shift on his feet to hide his beginning insecurity.

Reid turned around to face Luke, a casual smile on his lips.

‚''Well if every time we have sex someone in this town finds out we'll only have to do it a few more times and we won't even have to spread the news.''

‚''Don't you mind that she knows?'' Luke had stepped a little closer as well.

Reid just shook his head.

‚''Do you?''

Did he? He was not sure about a lot of other things right now.

‚''Actually.'' he pulled a face and began to shift on his feet again.

''I would like to keep this a secret, I mean from those who don't already know.'' he smiled sheepishly as he gestured between the two of them.

‚''I have no problem with that.''

''You don't?'' Luke was surprised by the lack of opposition.

Reid shook his head as he stepped yet closer to place his hand on Luke's arm.

''I don't see the point in broadcasting something all over town that is nobody's business but our's.''

He smiled at him, looking as the tension vanished from his features and then leaned in to kiss him.

When he was dressed Reid carefully sneaked into the kitchen. He had heard Katie talking in Jacob's room and obviously she'd be busy taking care of the baby for a while. If he didn't drag it out he could be done with his breakfast before she got a chance to show up and grill him. He walked over to the counter and poured himself a coffee. A quick look through the fridge and he sat down on the table starting to prepare himself a sandwich.

''You slept with Luke Snyder?'' When he looked up he saw Katie leaning against the doorframe a huge inquisitive grin on her lips.

''Good morning Katie.''

''How did that happen.'' Katie pulled over a chair and sat down across her flatmate, still looking at him expectedly.

When she saw that Reid was probably not planning to give an answer she just went on.

‚''I knew there was something between the two of you.'' Reid looked at her through narrowed eyes taking a sip of his coffee.

‚''Did you just have sex or is there something else?''

‚''Katie.''

She just smiled even brighter, looking him up and down.

Even though it was asked a bit inquisitively it was still a good question he thought. Concerning his own feelings he was very sure but so far Luke had not shown any sign that he was interested in anything besides the sex and there was a good chance that that was about it. After all he was probably still in love with his ex boyfriend. Without doubt Luke was anything but emotionally available and the thought of it suddenly made his stomach twitch.

The change in his features did not go unnoticed by Katie who was still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

‚''Oh my god you're in love with him.''

‚''I'm not in love with him.'' the reply was quick and he hoped that the tone in his voice made it clear what a ridiculous thought this was.

‚''But you do want more than the physical thing right.''

‚''Maybe.''

Katie was still just sitting there elbows on the table, her chin resting in her right palm and kept looking at him curiously.

‚''Alright I'm going to work.'' Dr. Oliver grabbed his sandwich and placed the empty coffee mug in the sink.

Katie turned around on her chair following him with her eyes, still smiling to herself.

Luke was crouched on the small table in the mall restaurant his elbows resting on the sticky table top.

People were pushing past his chair balancing their lunch on grey trays. Across the table his mom was talking to him but somehow he could not really follow. A strange feeling in his stomach made it really hard for him to eat his lunch and there was this nervousness that had suddenly showed up sometime this morning and he had absolutely no clue what it was about.

Yesterday he had walked up to confront Reid, very confident and not even thinking any further than that and now he felt he was in way over his head and he could just not figure out what to do about it.

Nothing of the confidence was left and it just freaked him out that he had no idea what was ahead of him or what he even wanted or did not want to be ahead of him. Still he could not focus on worrying because he could just not stop thinking about the fact that he wanted to be in Reid's arms again. Never before had anybody's absence physically ached and he was just overwhelmed by the ferocity of all those emotions.

Beside him on the bench Ethan had shifted closer and was pulling at his sleeve trying to make him notice something he was playing with.

‚''Luke honey are you alright?''

The concerned voice of his mother finally pulled him out of his thoughts and he gulped trying to squeeze the words past his throat.

‚''Yeah I'm fine i just didn't sleep much.''

Lilly looked a bit too skeptical for his liking and so he smiled to reassure her and decided to make a bigger effort to cover up his feelings for the rest of the day.

Dr. Oliver dragged his tired body up from the couch and reached for the remote control to switch of the TV. He had just got home from work and started to unwind and now the doorbell was ringing. That better be important he mumbled as he pushed the handle down.

‚''Luke.'' His bad mood was gone as he saw the young blonde man standing in the doorframe.

But when he saw how tense he looked he narrowed his eyes looking at him worriedly.

‚''Come on in.'' he said stepping aside from the door.

Luke just barely gave him the time to lock the door again before he closed the distance between them and crashed their mouths together. As soon as he felt the pressure of those soft wet lips against his own the tension washed away and he sighed with relief.

Reid welcomed the kiss immediately parting his lips and gently sucking Luke's tongue into his mouth. With a swift move he brought his hand up to Luke's back pulling him even closer. Luke slung his arms around Reid's body and kept up the kiss as long as he could go without air.

Finally he broke away breathlessly and looked at Reid a strained look in his eyes.

‚''I can't help it I want you so much.''

Reid frowned at him in surprise.

''And why would you want to help it?''

''Because that's not how I am supposed to feel . I really , really want you but how is that supposed to work out with Noah and all. I mean I thought it was really simple but it's not. I cannot just give in to those urges and throw away what was between the two of us. I can't let him down like that, especially not now. What kind of person does that make me? I'm not supposed to feel this way.''

Luke was talking way too quickly, his voice shaking with desire and panic.

''And for how long are you going to let Noah lay one guilt trip after the other on you?'' Reid expression had changed from irritated to earnest.

Luke pulled back a shocked look on his face.

''He doesn't.'' Luke protested, shaking his head.

‚''Maybe not intentionally. There is no doubt that he cares about you he would probably not hurt you on purpose but he does.''

Reid didn't move his gaze away from Luke's face carefully analyzing the effect his words had on him.

''You feel responsible for him don't you?''

Luke shook his head well knowing that it was a lie.

''If he doesn't know what he wants how are you supposed to give it to him?''

''He doesn't do it on purpose.''

''I didn't say that. But he does it and believe me you're not doing anyone a favor staying inside that dysfunctional pattern.''

Luke turned his head away and exhaled with a tortured sigh as he looked down to his shoes.

''I know he was your first love but that's hardly ever for life. It's ok to blow it off it doesn't work. ''

Dr. Oliver paused and waited until Luke's gaze was at eye level again before he went on.

''You're not letting anyone down if you are true to yourself.''

Luke exhaled his shoulders sinking with the disappearing tension. The frown on his face began to slowly fade into a shy smile.

Reid moved closer until their bodies were connected from chest to thighs and reached out for his hand.

''There is no need to freak out Luke. We can take this really slow.''

Luke sighed again as he let his head sink forward until their foreheads touched.

Reid waited a few seconds giving Luke a moment to calm down before he placed his hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a slow, tender kiss.


End file.
